L'étreinte d'un serpent
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Lors de l'une de ses nombreuses rondes nocturnes, le professeur Rogue tombe sur une jeune fille en pleurs au détour d'un couloir… En la réconfortant, cette nuit-là, il n'imagine pas à quel point sa vie et son destin vont changer… (Histoire courte de 4 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou…^^ :-D_

 _Alors, je vous explique: à la base, je voulais écrire un PWP? avec Severus et une OC pour personnages principaux et puis, bizarrement, il s'est avéré que mon personnage original avait une super histoire et voulait que je vous la raconte…_

 _Ouais, un peu embêtant tout ça… Du coup, au lieu d'un petit OS, je me retrouve avec une mini histoire de 4 chapitres._

 _Je vous la mets quand même?_

 _On va dire que vous avez répondu oui^^ :-D_

 _ **Rating M** **pour contenu sexuel explicite.**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Comme pratiquement tous les soirs depuis plus de dix ans, Severus Rogue arpentait silencieusement les couloirs de Poudlard dans l'intention de coincer les élèves désobéissants qui auraient décidé d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école pour il ne savait quelle stupide raison. D'ailleurs, il s'en moquait bien, tout ce qu'il voulait était retirer des points à leur maison quelle qu'elle soit - excepté Serpentard, bien entendu - et les envoyer en retenue avec lui ou Rusard - ça, ça dépendait de son humeur.

Sa cape noire virevoltant dans son sillage, il tourna sans un bruit à l'angle d'un couloir et gravit les marches des escaliers afin de rejoindre le cinquième étage de l'aile ouest du château.

Depuis que Harry Potter avait entamé sa scolarité chez les Gryffondor et l'avait ébloui de son ignorance, de son arrogance et de sa stupidité dès le premier cours, Severus s'appliquait à fouiller chaque recoin de l'édifice, sachant que le jeune rouge et or ne faisait aucun cas du règlement et se baladait souvent de nuit dans le château, seul ou avec ses pitoyables amis.

En l'espace de sept mois, il l'avait déjà surpris de nombreuses fois en dehors de son dortoir et comptait bien réitérer l'expérience afin de pouvoir lui infliger une longue et pénible retenue et retirer des points à ces maudits Gryffondor, chouchous de Dumbledore.

Il retroussa ses fines lèvres en percevant un léger bruit quelques mètres plus loin et s'approcha précautionneusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de cet élève en faute en dégainant sa baguette et en s'apprêtant à lancer un _Lumos_ soudain.

Il avança encore subrepticement de quelques pas et, grâce à l'éclairage naturel que lui fournissait la lune dont les rayons s'infiltraient à travers les grandes fenêtres, il découvrit assise sur les marches d'un escalier une jeune fille en chemise de nuit, qui pleurait doucement, la tête entre ses bras.

Décontenancé par cette trouvaille et ne sachant pas qui elle était puisque son visage était dissimulé contre ses genoux, il hésita l'espace d'un instant entre tout simplement fuir cette situation gênante et inconfortable pour lui sans se faire remarquer ou lui demander ce qu'elle avait d'une façon aussi gentille que possible.

Il grimaça en l'observant sangloter silencieusement puis décida qu'il était de son devoir de professeur de lui poser la question et de l'aider s'il le pouvait. Après tout, peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il agressée ou souffrait-elle d'un quelconque problème médical, il n'en savait rien.

Il s'approcha donc encore un peu plus d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur avant de lui demander gentiment de la voix la plus douce et la plus prévenante qu'il pouvait émettre :

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

La jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, sursauta vivement, surprise par cette voix, puis elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers lui avant d'écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus de stupeur, étonnée de se retrouver face à son professeur de potions.

Rogue reconnut alors immédiatement Miss Ella Stuart, une élève brillante de septième année appartenant à sa propre maison.

« Pour quelle raison pleurez-vous, Miss Stuart ? » interrogea-t-il ensuite.

Elle l'observa encore dans les yeux en silence et son professeur insista en fronçant ses sourcils noirs :

« Quelqu'un vous aurait-il fait du mal ?

\- Non… enfin, oui… répondit-elle, confuse.

\- Oui ou non ? Expliquez-vous, rétorqua-t-il, agacé par sa réponse imprécise.

\- On ne m'a pas fait de mal physiquement parlant, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, professeur, déclara-t-elle alors en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main, blessée par son ton agressif.

\- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre, Miss, mais ce n'est pas uniquement cela que je veux savoir, répliqua-t-il en s'adoucissant de nouveau, ayant remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il s'énerve.

\- Je vais bien, Monsieur, affirma-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je vous promets de rejoindre mon dortoir dans quelques minutes.

\- Je ne pense pas du tout que vous alliez bien, Miss Stuart. Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé », insista-t-il encore une fois.

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux bleus dans son regard sombre, incrédule, et, voyant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de bouger avant qu'elle lui ait dit le fin mot de l'histoire, elle déclara en baissant la tête, honteuse :

« C'est ridicule… Vous allez sans doute vous moquer de moi…

\- Je ne me moquerai pas de vous. Je vous en fais la promesse solennelle », répondit-il fermement.

Elle releva son regard vers lui en soupirant puis détourna à nouveau ses yeux avant de lui expliquer brièvement :

« Mon… Mon petit-ami m'a quittée ce soir… Il a demandé à l'un de ses amis de me remettre cette lettre, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Il… Il n'a même pas voulu discuter avec moi après que je l'aie lue… »

Rogue, qui s'était emparé de ladite lettre, la parcourut rapidement des yeux tout en écoutant la jeune fille lui résumer l'essentiel dans un faible murmure :

« Il dit que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui… Que je ne suis qu'une Sang-Mêlé, qu'il me trouve trop grosse, que je ne suis pas jolie et qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a bien pu me trouver un jour… »

Et elle recommença à pleurer plus fort en finissant sa phrase avant de cacher à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

Severus grimaça, choqué par la lâcheté et la méchanceté de ce garçon envers elle et à la fois peiné de la voir dans cet état, elle qui d'ordinaire rayonnait de gaieté et illuminait la pièce de sa simple présence.

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion et d'hésitation, jugeant la situation exceptionnelle, il décida d'agir de façon exceptionnelle. Il posa la missive à terre, s'assit sur les marches à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

La jeune fille le laissa faire, malgré son étonnement, et elle se tourna même vers lui pour se blottir contre son torse, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et réconfortantes à l'oreille, en caressant son épaule, son dos et ses petits cheveux châtain clair qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de sa nuque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus écarta doucement son élève de lui et déclara fermement :

« Monsieur Shafiq n'est qu'un lâche et un idiot. Mis à part votre statut de sang, qui n'a absolument aucune espèce d'importance, rien de ce qu'il vous a écrit n'est vrai.

\- Vous… Vous savez avec qui je sortais ? demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui, intriguée.

\- Je sais énormément de choses sur mes élèves, Miss Stuart. Ce n'est pas parce que je me montre froid et distant que je ne me tiens pas informé de ce qui vous arrive à tous, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je… Je pensais que vous vous en fichiez… dit-elle en hoquetant, sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, que ferai-je ici avec vous dans mes bras ? » interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ella ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa remarque en réalisant en effet l'incongruité de la situation puis elle l'entendit poursuivre :

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Vous qui avez un si beau sourire, je préfère bien plus vous voir rire que pleurer.

\- Je l'aimais, Monsieur… Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs… dit-elle tristement, ses larmes brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal, répondit-il simplement, sincère, en observant la surprise que ses mots avaient provoquée sur son visage. Mais vous êtes jeune, vous trouverez vite un autre jeune homme qui se montrera bien plus digne de vous que cet imbécile.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… répliqua-t-elle en secouant tristement sa tête qu'elle avait baissée. Je suis trop grosse et je ne suis pas jolie…

\- C'est un idiot qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous qui vous a dit ça », déclara-t-il fermement en prenant doucement son menton dans sa main pour lui faire lever son regard vers lui.

Ella observa son directeur de maison dans les yeux, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'affirmer si énergiquement, puis elle le vit fermer les paupières et sentit son index caresser doucement sa joue et son pouce passer sur ses lèvres rebondies.

Un frisson irrépressible parcourut son échine à ce contact si tendre et elle se pencha vers lui lorsqu'il éloigna sa main de son visage.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses fines lèvres et qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche puis il déclara sagement de sa voix de velours :

« Il est l'heure de retourner dans votre dortoir, Miss Stuart. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna légèrement en hochant la tête, les joues roses, et ils se levèrent tous les deux des marches sur lesquelles ils s'étaient assis précédemment.

Remarquant la chair de poule qui recouvrait désormais les bras de son élève, maintenant qu'il s'était écarté d'elle et qu'il ne la réchauffait plus de son étreinte, ainsi que ses tétons durcis qui se dressaient sous le tissu de sa fine chemise de nuit en satin noire à cause du froid, Severus détacha sa cape de ses épaules et en enveloppa Ella en conseillant :

« Vous devriez porter des vêtements de nuit plus chauds, Miss. Surtout lorsque vous décidez de vous balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire en serrant sa grande cape noire qui exhalait son odeur masculine autour d'elle et elle lui emboîta le pas en silence.

Ils descendirent les étages en dévalant les nombreux escaliers sans prononcer le moindre mot et, arrivée dans les cachots, Ella s'arrêta subitement au beau milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée de la sorte ? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers elle après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

\- Miss Teigne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt le gros chat aux yeux jaunes.

Le félin miaula fortement et ils entendirent tous deux Rusard lui répondre :

« Ah ! Tu en as trouvé un, ma belle ? Attends, j'arrive ! »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Rogue, qui ne voulait pas que le concierge tombe sur eux alors que la jeune fille n'était vêtue que de sa petite nuisette et de sa cape à lui et qui savait qu'ils étaient encore beaucoup trop loin de la salle commune de Serpentard, saisit vivement le poignet d'Ella dans sa main et l'entraina en de grandes enjambées à pénétrer quelques mètres plus loin dans ses propres appartements.

Juste après qu'il ait fermé la porte, il entendit Rusard passer devant l'entrée en martelant le sol de ses vieilles chaussures et en parlant toujours à son maudit chat.

« C'était moins une… » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle avait ôté sa cape et qu'elle le fixait d'une drôle de façon. Il fronça donc ses sourcils noirs et l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle s'avança résolument vers lui et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris par son geste, Rogue ne bougea pas un seul muscle et il la laissa approfondir le baiser, estomaqué de sentir la douceur de sa langue qui s'insinuait lentement dans sa bouche pour venir caresser sensuellement et goûter la sienne.

Enivré par la douceur de ses lèvres charnues et par le goût exquis de sa petite langue, Severus répondit à son baiser avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire en l'entourant de ses bras et en la plaquant contre lui.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il parvint à recouvrer suffisamment ses esprits, il l'écarta subitement de lui et décréta fermement :

« Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ella, désemparée par ce brusque refus après des baisers aussi doux et délicieux.

\- Je suis votre professeur, votre directeur de maison et vous êtes mon élève. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit de faire cela, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon pour s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je suis majeure, j'ai même dix-huit ans et c'est moi qui vous ai embrassé la première ! rétorqua-t-elle en le suivant dans la pièce.

\- Peu importe ! C'est interdit ! répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez subi une déconvenue amoureuse, vous êtes triste et vous n'avez plus confiance en vous. Quel genre de personne serai-je, si je profitais ainsi de la situation et de votre faiblesse ?

\- Je ne suis pas en état de faiblesse ! Vous ne profitez de rien ! Je veux vraiment vous embrasser ! s'écria-t-elle vivement.

\- Non, c'est faux, Miss Stuart. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, dit-il en secouant lentement sa tête de gauche à droite. Demain, quand vous y repenserez, vous serez heureuse que je vous aie arrêtée avant de commettre quelque chose de bien pire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Ça suffit ! Allez-vous-en à présent ! ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte de sa tête. Monsieur Rusard doit être parti. »

Ella observa son professeur de potions, qui était assis dans son petit fauteuil à proximité de l'âtre et qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, et elle fondit soudainement en larmes en affirmant :

« Alors, tout ce que vous m'avez dit était faux ! Vous pensez qu'Éric a raison… Que je ne suis pas assez bien, que je suis grosse, que je ne suis pas jolie et que je n'ai rien pour moi… C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas de moi !

\- Bien sûr que non, ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! rétorqua-t-il en posant ses yeux noirs sur elle.

\- Regardez-moi bien et répondez franchement alors, professeur ! » ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le bas de sa chemise de nuit pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Severus tourna la tête à droite pour éviter de la voir se déshabiller mais, toujours fixement plantée devant lui, elle insista encore en enlevant son shorty et en le laissant tomber par terre avec sa nuisette.

« Regardez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous pensez réellement de moi ! »

Sachant que la jeune fille était particulièrement têtue et déterminée, le maître des potions consentit finalement à tourner son visage dans sa direction et ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur le corps nu de son élève.

Il embrassa d'abord son corps dans son ensemble puis détailla plus attentivement son visage sur lequel ses larmes avaient tracé des sillons brûlants. Il observa son front lisse et dégagé, ses cheveux châtain clair qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de son petit menton pointu, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, son nez fin et bien droit, ses magnifiques yeux bleus parés d'une épaisse frange de cils, ses pommettes roses et ses lèvres si douces, pulpeuses et tentantes.

Ensuite, il descendit pour regarder son cou gracile, ses clavicules qui saillaient sous sa peau légèrement dorée, ses épaules rondes, ses bras satinés, ses petites mains puis il remonta légèrement ses yeux pour examiner sa poitrine pleine et généreuse.

Ses yeux sombres se détachèrent doucement de ses seins ronds et rebondis, qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui avec leurs pointes rose foncé érigées par la fraîcheur des cachots, pour caresser son ventre et ses hanches.

Il poursuivit lentement sa descente en passant sur son sexe couvert d'un petit tapis de poils noirs, il apprécia du regard ses jambes satinées, tout comme l'ensemble de son corps qui avait l'air si doux, et termina son observation par ses chevilles et ses petits pieds.

D'accord, elle n'était pas mince comme certaines petites gringalettes squelettiques de l'école mais elle n'était pas grosse pour autant. S'il avait dû choisir un adjectif pour la désigner, Severus l'aurait qualifiée de sculpturale. C'était une jeune femme qui avait des formes là où il le fallait et qui était vraiment très plaisante à regarder.

Rogue n'aimait pas les sacs d'os et il avait toujours trouvé plus belles et attirantes les femmes qui avaient des courbes, comme cette jeune fille qui possédait une superbe poitrine, des hanches développées et certainement un très beau postérieur d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir d'où il était placé. D'ailleurs, plus il la regardait et plus il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

Il croisa donc ses jambes pour tenter de garder une certaine contenance et releva son regard noir vers son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux couleur océan.

« Alors ? Que pensez-vous de moi, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

\- Vous êtes parfaite, répondit-il seulement.

\- Vous ne me trouvez pas trop grosse ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

\- Non, pas du tout, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Suis-je jolie ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très belle, affirma-t-il en continuant de soutenir son regard.

\- À votre avis, pourquoi ne veut-il plus de moi, dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'il est aveugle, idiot ou bien les deux à la fois, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez strictement rien à vous reprocher car, en plus d'être une magnifique jeune femme, vous êtes également intelligente, douée, aimable, généreuse et rayonnante. Vous êtes belle aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et, lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, il réalisera à quel point il a été stupide de vous traiter de la sorte. »

Ella observa attentivement ses yeux noirs à la recherche du moindre signe qui lui prouverait qu'il se moquait d'elle ou se montrait sarcastique mais elle n'en trouva aucun et jugea donc qu'il devait sincèrement penser ce qu'il lui disait.

« Vous voulez bien remettre votre robe de nuit à présent ? demanda Rogue, qui avait de nouveau détourné le regard, d'une voix qui différait légèrement de celle qu'il employait d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous me trouvez attirante ? interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

\- Miss Stuart, s'il vous plaît… l'implora-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Professeur ? insista-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je vous trouve attirante ! s'exclama-t-il alors en changeant de position dans son fauteuil car il éprouvait un réel inconfort désormais. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? Ça vous amuse de me torturer de cette façon ? interrogea-t-il sèchement, en colère. Baissez donc vos yeux et vous serez fixée sur la sincérité de mes paroles et sur l'effet que vous produisez sur moi ! »

La jeune fille fit ce que son directeur de maison lui conseillait et elle découvrit avec étonnement la bosse que formait son érection sous son pantalon.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Stuart, rhabillez-vous et sortez, maintenant, demanda-t-il encore.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux rester avec vous, répondit-elle en approchant de lui pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses grandes jambes.

\- Miss Stuart… tenta-t-il encore de protester d'une voix étranglée, une intense sensation de chaleur envahissant tous les membres de son corps.

\- Je ne le dirai pas… chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille en se pressant contre lui et en déboutonnant son col. Je vous le promets », ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il tourna son visage pour plonger son regard sombre dans le sien.

Rogue la considéra durant plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles elle continuait à défaire patiemment de plus en plus de boutons en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, puis, finalement, jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne rien révéler de ce qui allait se produire dans ses appartements cette nuit-ci, il approcha son visage du sien pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et posa une main sur son postérieur et l'autre sur son dos pour la rapprocher encore de lui.

Ella sourit contre sa bouche en répondant à son baiser et elle parvint au bout de nombreux efforts à ouvrir sa redingote pour pouvoir s'attaquer, cette fois, aux boutons de sa chemise noire.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était parti à la découverte de son corps, qui était doux comme de la peau de pêche - il ne s'était pas trompé -, et il caressait doucement ses fesses, son dos, son ventre et ses cuisses en continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou et le haut de sa poitrine.

Il baissa un instant son regard sur son propre buste pour constater qu'il ne restait plus à la jeune fille qu'à défaire trois boutons avant de découvrir son torse pâle puis il releva ses yeux sombres vers ses seins avant d'approcher sa bouche pour un aspirer un.

La Serpentard poussa un gémissement de plaisir et renversa sa tête en arrière en sentant la langue de son directeur de maison s'enrouler autour de son téton, le lécher et le suçoter avant de tirer légèrement dessus à l'aide de ses dents et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque.

Rogue esquissa un rictus moqueur face à sa réaction après avoir relâché son sein droit et il entreprit d'infliger le même traitement au gauche tandis qu'Ella avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise et faisait courir ses petites mains le long de son torse pâle.

Il abandonna sa poitrine lorsqu'il la sentit se pencher vers lui pour parsemer son buste de baisers et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et dans son dos en fermant les yeux pour apprécier la douceur et le plaisir de cet instant si rare.

S'apercevant bientôt qu'elle essayait de faire glisser sa chemise et sa redingote de ses épaules tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque, Severus attrapa ses bras pour l'arrêter et décréta fermement :

« Non. Je garde mes vêtements.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules, indifférente. Comme vous voudrez… » ajouta-t-elle en faisant descendre ses mains jusqu'à son bas-ventre tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

Arrivée là, elle déboucla sa ceinture, défit le bouton et abaissa la braguette de son pantalon noir, sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance à ses gestes, puis elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon afin de caresser son membre tendu à travers son caleçon.

Rogue, qui durcissait à mesure qu'elle lui prodiguait ses attentions, décida de lui rendre la pareille et déplaça la main, qui se trouvait sur son postérieur, pour venir caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis sa vulve avant d'introduire ses doigts en elle.

La jeune fille accueillit son geste en émettant un râle de plaisir et elle ondula du bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de ses doigts experts dans son antre chaud tout en poursuivant assidument ses caresses sur son sexe et ses bourses.

Alors qu'Ella poussait des gémissements de plus en plus aigus et rapprochés à cause de la grande main habile de son professeur qui était en train de la mener à l'orgasme avec dextérité, Severus, le souffle court et la voix rauque, ordonna dans un murmure :

« Ne criez pas et… contrôlez-vous… Je n'ai pas… lancé de sortilège… d'Insonorisation… »

Son élève se contenta d'acquiescer en mordillant ses lèvres charnues, les paupières à moitié closes et les joues roses, elle abandonna son sexe pour entourer sa nuque de ses deux mains, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et planta ses dents dans sa peau blanche en retenant de son mieux un cri étouffé lorsque l'orgasme déferla en elle.

Le maître des potions, après l'avoir senti se contracter convulsivement autour de ses doigts, retira sa main de son entrejambe en souriant, ravi des sensations qu'il était parvenu à lui procurer, puis il l'observa se redresser légèrement pour planter ses yeux bleus étincelants dans les siens et lui demander, espiègle :

« Le pantalon aussi, vous voulez le garder ?

\- Débrouillez-vous, Miss Stuart, répondit-il, ironique. Faites donc preuve d'inventivité.

\- OK, pas de problème… » répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

Son pantalon ouvert, elle plongea une main assurée dans son caleçon pour en sortir son membre dur et palpitant, elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour approcher son bassin du sien afin de se positionner au-dessus puis se laissa descendre lentement en engloutissant peu à peu en elle sa hampe dressée.

Rogue posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille en grognant de satisfaction de sentir ses chairs et sa chaleur entourer son pénis d'une façon aussi exquise et son plaisir se décupla encore lorsqu'elle commença à monter et à descendre de plus en plus rapidement le long de sa verge tout en ondulant savamment du bassin.

Excité par la vue qu'elle lui offrait, par les petits gémissements qu'elle produisait à voix basse ainsi que par ses délicieux mouvements sur lui, Severus, qui n'était plus vraiment habitué à cela, parvint rapidement à l'orgasme et répandit sa semence dans le ventre de son élève à l'instant où elle arrivait également au paroxysme de son plaisir.

Il l'attrapa fermement par le cou, l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes afin d'étouffer leurs cris pour éviter de révéler à tout Poudlard ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire dans les cachots puis il la garda quelques instants contre lui, le temps qu'ils se reprennent tous les deux et qu'ils retrouvent un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale.

« Un véritable crétin congénital… » déclara Rogue en observant la jeune fille se redresser légèrement pour planter ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Ella éclata d'un rire franc et spontané puis elle embrassa encore une fois ses fines lèvres avant de l'écouter proposer en désignant de la tête une porte qui se trouvait derrière lui :

« Si vous n'avez plus de questions ou d'objections, vous pouvez prendre une douche et enfin vous rhabiller, Miss Stuart. Non pas que ça me déplaise de vous voir dans votre plus simple appareil… ajouta-t-il en examinant encore son corps nu.

\- Non, je n'ai plus de questions ni d'objections, Monsieur, répondit-elle en riant. J'y vais », poursuivit-elle en se levant de ses jambes.

Severus la regarda se pencher pour récupérer sa chemise de nuit ainsi que sa culotte puis disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Il en profita pour se lancer un rapide sortilège de Récurvite et pour se rhabiller également et il la vit revenir dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau vêtue de sa nuisette noire.

« Je vous reconduis jusqu'à votre salle commune, décréta-t-il en faisant un geste de son bras pour l'engager à passer devant lui.

\- Merci, professeur », répondit-elle en avançant vers la porte.

De nouveau dans les couloirs des cachots, ils firent en silence les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient du dortoir de Serpentard et, arrivée devant l'entrée, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, la jeune fille demanda :

« Je suppose que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Miss Stuart, rétorqua Rogue, impassible, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais bien… dit-elle en riant légèrement avant de lui sourire. Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Rogue se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête pour toute réponse, il l'observa pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa salle commune et repartit vers ses appartements, sa cape noire tournoyant dans son sillage au rythme de ses pas, un léger sourire flottant sur ses fines lèvres.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Donc, à la base, ça devait se terminer ici mais Ella et Severus n'ont pas vraiment fini leur histoire…_

 _La suite au prochain chapitre!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté et mis dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs "à suivre" cette petite histoire ;-)_

 _Merci également à Athina! J'adore quand tu viens manifester bruyamment!^^_

 _Voici donc la suite qui est "découpée" en plusieurs morceaux ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de Rogue qui aurait pu laisser supposer qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de délicieux et de défendu dans ses cachots cette nuit-là.

Il avait conservé son masque d'impassibilité et traitait toujours ses élèves de la même façon : il privilégiait ses Serpentard, leur accordait des points et fermait les yeux sur leurs fautes et il rabaissait, humiliait et punissait tous les autres.

.

Environ deux semaines plus tard, au cours de sa ronde nocturne habituelle, Severus tomba une nouvelle fois sur Ella, qui s'était assise sur les marches d'un escalier et semblait pensive, son regard bleu clair voguant au loin, bien loin de Poudlard et de son règlement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui leva son regard vers lui en souriant, et s'installa à ses côtés avant de lui demander de sa voix froide et basse :

« Que faites-vous encore hors de votre dortoir, Miss Stuart ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de changer d'air, répliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Au moins, vous avez suivi mes conseils et avez enfilé un gilet par-dessus votre pyjama, cette fois-ci, remarqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Vous êtes de bons conseils, Monsieur, alors je les suis, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

La Serpentard l'observa dans les yeux, touchée qu'il lui demande une fois encore ce qui la préoccupait, elle esquissa un sourire et résuma brièvement :

« Éric est venu s'excuser auprès de moi pour l'affreuse lettre qu'il m'a écrite et il m'a demandé de lui pardonner.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il s'apercevrait vite de l'énorme bêtise qu'il commettait, répondit Rogue.

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle. Il m'a expliqué que ses parents lui mettaient beaucoup de pression concernant ses études, sa future carrière et sa vie maritale après Poudlard. Il a cru que son père et sa mère s'attendaient à ce qu'il épouse une Indienne, comme lui, et Sang-Pur de surcroît. Mais quand sa mère a appris qu'il m'avait quittée, elle est entrée dans une belle colère et lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, expliqua-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire et d'observer la réaction de son professeur de potions.

\- Madame Shafiq me semble être une femme tout à fait charmante et avisée, déclara Rogue en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, elle est super… confirma-t-elle, mélancolique.

\- Alors, il vous supplie de lui pardonner et de lui offrir une seconde chance ? interrogea-t-il pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait écrit, qu'il m'aimait toujours et que je lui manquais énormément. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il avait été stupide et idiot.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il, poussé par la curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. C'est pour ça que je suis ici…

\- Vous vouliez réfléchir au calme ?

\- Non, je voulais que vous me trouviez, répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. À votre avis, professeur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Rogue observa son regard océan, surpris par la confession qu'elle venait de lui faire et par sa sincérité, et il répondit simplement :

« Je ne peux pas décider pour vous, Miss Stuart. Il s'agit de votre vie.

\- S'il vous plaît… insista-t-elle.

\- Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous l'aimiez ? interrogea-t-il alors après plusieurs secondes de silence, après avoir poussé un soupir.

\- Si, confirma-t-elle.

\- Est-ce toujours le cas ?

\- Oui, je crois que oui…

\- Pensez-vous que ce garçon est digne de vous et mérite une seconde chance ?

\- Je pars du principe que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, Monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Vous avez un bien grand cœur dans ce cas… répondit-il. Saurez-vous lui pardonner son erreur ? questionna-t-il encore.

\- Oui, je saurai le faire, affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- La réponse me semble évidente alors…

\- Mais… et vous, professeur ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

\- Comment ça, moi ? rétorqua-t-il, surpris.

\- Eh bien, je… je pensais que peut-être, après Poudlard, nous aurions pu… voulut-elle expliquer.

\- Non, Miss Stuart, l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis seul et je dois le rester.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle directement, incrédule.

\- Ma vie est compliquée, Miss, et, même si je vous apprécie beaucoup, je ne saurais jamais prendre soin de vous comme vous le méritez.

\- Vous m'appréciez ? releva-t-elle, étonnée qu'il lui ait confié cela.

\- Cela me semble évident au vu de ce qu'il s'est produit l'autre soir… répondit-il en la regardant.

\- Ça aurait pu être juste comme ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est jamais "juste comme ça", il y a toujours quelque chose en plus… dit-il simplement. C'est pour cette raison que je vous conseille de retourner avec Monsieur Shafiq. J'espère seulement que, cette fois, il se montrera plus digne de vous et qu'il ne vous fera plus souffrir.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. Vous méritez d'être heureuse et d'avoir une belle vie, Miss Stuart.

\- Vous aussi, professeur, répondit-elle alors.

\- Non, pas moi.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à vous faire entendre raison, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non, Miss. Vous avez un bien grand cœur, un cœur en or, mais mon histoire est déjà toute tracée.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Bon, d'accord… approuva-t-elle finalement, vaincue. Si jamais un jour nous nous marions et que nous vous envoyions une invitation, vous viendriez ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je viendrai avec plaisir à condition que vous me promettiez une seule chose, Miss Stuart, répondit-il en l'observant dans les yeux.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Soyez heureuse. Soyez heureuse à ma place. Soyez suffisamment heureuse pour deux personnes. Ainsi, je serai heureux par procuration.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, professeur.

\- N'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous, l'avertit-il avec un air incroyablement sérieux.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je vous reconduis jusqu'à votre dortoir ? proposa-t-il en désignant des yeux le couloir.

\- Oui, professeur, merci pour tout », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ella guetta la réaction du directeur des Serpentard qui se contenta de sourire légèrement et de déclarer en provoquant un éclat de rire de sa part :

« Cinq points pour Serpentard, Miss Stuart. Venez, à présent », ajouta-t-il avant de se lever des marches et de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune.

 _._

 _Six mois plus tard…_

« _Monsieur et Madame Rajech_ _ **Shafiq**_ _ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Paul_ _ **Stuart**_ _ont le plaisir et l'honneur de vous convier au mariage de leurs enfants :_

 _ **Éric & Ella**_

 _La cérémonie se tiendra au_ _ **Château de Framlingham**_

 _Le_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **juillet**_ _en présence d'un employé du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Vous êtes cordialement invité à la_ _ **cérémonie d'engagement**_ _qui se tiendra_

 _à_ _ **17 h 30**_ _dans le parc du château._

 _Prière de nous envoyer votre réponse par retour de hibou, le 1_ _er_ _février au plus tard._

 _En espérant vous compter parmi nos invités,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Famille Shafiq & Famille Stuart_

 _Éric & Ella »_

Rogue esquissa un mince sourire en repliant soigneusement son parchemin d'invitation, termina de déjeuner tranquillement puis il descendit dans ses cachots pour enseigner les potions à ces stupides cornichons de Poudlard.

 _._

 _1_ _er_ _juillet 1993…_

Severus se trouvait dans le parc du château de Farmlingham.

Il avait assisté à la cérémonie magique, dégusté les délicieux plats proposés au buffet, discuté avec quelques élèves et connaissances, observé l'ouverture du bal, mais, avec le nombre d'invités, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de féliciter les jeunes mariés.

Voyant une brèche se profiler dans la foule de personnes qui souhaitaient leur faire par de leurs meilleurs vœux, Rogue en profita et s'y faufila pour aller congratuler ses anciens élèves pour leur mariage.

« Monsieur et Madame Shafiq, félicitations, déclara-t-il simplement en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Professeur Rogue, vous êtes venu ! s'exclama Ella en se tournant vers lui et en le reconnaissant, un incroyable sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous ai répondu que je serai là.

\- Oui, mais je ne vous avais pas vu avant maintenant. En même temps, avec tout ce monde, ce n'est pas très étonnant, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- C'était un très beau mariage, affirma-t-il, les mains dans le dos.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit Éric. Je suis content que vous y ayez assisté.

\- Je vous en prie. Je l'avais promis à Miss Stuart ou plutôt Madame Shafiq, se corrigea-t-il en plaisantant.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

\- Oui, en dernière année, j'avais demandé au professeur Rogue s'il viendrait à notre mariage, si jamais nous nous mariions, et il m'avait promis de venir, expliqua brièvement Ella.

\- Waw ! Je ne savais pas… C'est sympa en tous cas ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, décréta soudain Rogue. Je vous laisse à vos autres invités.

\- Vous ne partez pas déjà ? demanda Ella en le retenant par le poignet, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

\- À vrai dire, si. Les soirées dansantes, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi…

\- Dansez avec moi, juste une danse, l'implora-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux océan dans les siens. Après vous pourrez vous en allez, si vous le voulez.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déjà vous enlever à Monsieur Shafiq, répondit-il, légèrement troublé par sa demande.

\- Oh, allez-y ! rétorqua ce dernier en faisant un geste de la main. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde me l'enlève ! Ils veulent tous danser avec elle dans sa belle robe.

\- Alors, vous venez ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

\- Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique, tenta-t-il encore de se défiler.

\- Éric va aller demander un slow, décréta-t-elle fermement, résolue. Tout le monde sait danser un slow, il suffit de bouger un peu les pieds et de tourner sur soi-même.

\- C'est parti pour un slow ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'eux.

\- Un slow ? Mais… dit le directeur de Serpentard, encore plus confus qu'auparavant.

\- Allez, faites-moi plaisir, s'il vous plaît ! » ordonna-t-elle en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

Mis au pied du mur par l'époux de la jeune femme, Severus suivit Ella, qui fendait la foule d'invités pour gagner la piste de danse, contraint et forcé, priant Merlin et Morgane pour qu'il ne se débrouille pas trop mal et qu'il n'ait pas l'air ridicule.

Lorsque son ancienne élève s'arrêta, elle releva son visage vers lui, souriante, prit ses grandes mains blanches pour les poser sur ses hanches et mit les siennes sur ses épaules en commençant à bouger et à tournoyer légèrement au rythme de la musique.

Observant son beau sourire et ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient de joie, Rogue poussa un soupir et déclara à voix basse :

« Décidément, vous serez parvenue à tout me faire faire, Miss Stuart… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de répondre :

« Vous avez toujours eu la possibilité de dire _non_.

\- Ah ! _Non_ n'est pas une réponse que vous acceptez aisément ! rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Je suis rusée et déterminée. Ce sont des qualités appréciées chez les Serpentard…

\- En effet », approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Ils dansèrent en silence puis Rogue déclara encore juste avant la fin de la chanson :

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifique dans votre belle robe blanche et vous rayonnez de bonheur. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, les joues roses. Je vous ai promis de faire de mon mieux.

\- Eh bien, continuez comme cela, dans ce cas.

\- D'accord, mais ne m'oubliez pas, professeur, répliqua-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras et en se blottissant contre son torse.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive, Ella », chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, une main dans le haut de son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque pour la serrer brièvement contre lui.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui en souriant quand la musique s'arrêta, heureuse de l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser retourner chez lui.

 _._

 _Vacances de Pâques 1998…_

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! » s'exclama Rogue, furieux d'avoir été réveillé, en repoussant vivement ses couvertures et en se levant de son lit.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers de sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, où il était revenu passer quelques jours de vacances, épuisé par la direction de Poudlard, les demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les exactions des Carrow et les petites rébellions ponctuelles des élèves, traversa le salon et atteignit le hall avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte d'entrée, baguette à la main, en beuglant :

« Quoi encore ?

\- Professeur… Rogue… murmura faiblement une jeune femme, le visage tuméfié, qui portait un petit enfant en pleurs dans les bras, avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds, avant de s'interrompre pour lui porter secours.

Il dégagea d'abord l'enfant de l'étreinte de sa mère, qui s'était écroulée sur lui, et le porta dans le salon pour le déposer sur le canapé.

« Ne bouge pas, bonhomme, je reviens », déclara-t-il alors que le garçonnet brayait de plus bel.

Il retourna dans l'entrée, souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, referma la porte en lançant une série de sorts de protection supplémentaires et vint la coucher sur son fauteuil tout près du petit métis.

Rogue examina rapidement le visage de la jeune femme et, bien qu'il fût couvert de coups, de plaies et de sang, il reconnut aisément son ancienne élève de Serpentard, Ella Stuart-Shafiq.

Il jeta un œil à l'enfant, qui ne pouvait être que son fils, et, ne distinguant aucune trace de blessure, il en conclut qu'il devait seulement être choqué et terrorisé par ce qu'il avait vécu et décida de s'occuper d'abord de la jeune femme, qui était dans un sale état.

Il détacha sa cape de ses épaules afin de découvrir un peu plus son corps à la recherche d'autres blessures et se figea en tombant sur son ventre rond sous sa robe tachée de sang et déchirée.

Elle était enceinte…

D'un geste prompt de sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de diagnostique afin d'essayer de déterminer plus précisément de quoi elle souffrait et de pouvoir identifier l'emplacement de ses plaies, son visage blanchissant de plus en plus en voyant la liste s'allonger au rythme des secondes qui s'égrenaient.

Alors qu'il était en train de se dire qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'endormir le petit pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de le voir soigner sa mère, la jeune femme se réveilla soudainement et saisit son poignet dans sa main en s'écriant, en pleurs :

« Mon fils ! Ils… Ils ont lancé le Doloris à mon fils !

\- Quoi ?

\- Soignez-le ! Donnez-lui quelque chose ! Je vous en supplie… Ils lui ont lancé le Doloris ! Le Doloris… à mon fils de trois ans… »

Rogue réagit immédiatement en faisant venir à lui une fiole de potion anti-douleur, qu'il déboucha et approcha des lèvres de l'enfant.

Comme le petit secouait la tête frénétiquement et refusait d'écouter quoi que ce soit, Severus le prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et le força à avaler la potion orangée.

Les pleurs du garçon se calmèrent à mesure que la substance s'infiltrait dans son corps et propageait son effet et il caressa légèrement sa tête pour tenter de l'apaiser encore un peu plus.

« Je… Vous êtes dans un sale état. Il vaudrait mieux que votre fils ne voie pas ça, expliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je voudrais l'endormir.

\- Oui… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Faites-le… »

Après avoir obtenu son consentement, Rogue administra alors une dose de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve au petit garçon, qu'il coucha dans un second fauteuil, tout près d'eux, et qu'il recouvrit d'une couverture.

« À combien de mois êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il en revenant vers elle.

\- Ah… Six… Six mois… répondit-elle en tentant de se redresser et en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Essayez de ne pas trop bouger, conseilla-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en posant sa main sur sa tête pour la caresser doucement.

\- Mon bébé… Comment va mon bébé ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, en agrippant son autre main et en la serrant de toutes ses forces dans la sienne.

\- Chut… Ça va aller, maintenant… Je vais m'occuper de vous… Je vais vous soigner et je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous sauver, tous les deux… promit-il en tentant de la rassurer et en continuant de caresser sa tête, sa main tremblant légèrement malgré lui et ses yeux noirs reflétant malgré tout une partie de ses craintes. Où est votre mari ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Mort… Il est mort… répondit-elle en éclatant en de gros sanglots. Ils l'ont tué…

\- Qui ?

\- Les… Mangemorts… »

Severus, qui avait des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, fut ramené à la réalité présente en entendant Ella, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, déclarer, le souffle court, en posant une main sur son ventre meurtri :

« C'est… une petite fille… »

À cet instant, Rogue se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre, secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes et ses peurs et retroussa ses manches afin de la soigner.

D'un simple coup de baguette magique, il fit venir à lui une nouvelle fiole de potion anti-douleur, qu'il lui donna aussitôt et qu'elle but d'une seule traite grâce à son aide, il fit disparaître ses vêtements salis et déchirés puis, d'un Récurvite, il nettoya toutes les traces de sang qui maculaient son corps et brouillaient les pistes.

Patiemment, il s'occupa d'elle, plaie après plaie, lançant tantôt un sortilège de guérison, employant tantôt une potion médicale, qu'il l'aidait à ingurgiter, ou étalant l'un de ses baumes sur ses bleus ou encore de l'essence de dictame sur ses plaies sanglantes.

Ayant soigné toutes ses blessures visibles, comme elle était enceinte, il écarta légèrement ses cuisses pour l'examiner et découvrit un petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son entrejambe. Il blêmit fortement et demanda, d'une voix blanche :

« Vous ont-t-ils… violée ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête de manière affirmative, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour lui répondre, et Rogue crispa ses mâchoires et serra ses poings avant de souffler un bon coup pour garder son calme.

Il fit de son mieux pour stopper l'écoulement de sang ainsi que pour soigner et stabiliser le fœtus, sachant qu'il n'était pas bon non plus de trop s'acharner sur lui et que sa santé dépendait en grande partie de celle de sa mère.

Enfin, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider, Rogue l'habilla avec l'une de ses chemises de nuit grisâtres et étendit un plaid sur elle, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Christian… Il… Il a tout vu… et entendu… Faites… Faites quelque chose… s'il vous plaît… Effacez… Effacez sa mémoire… le supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Mais il… il est trop petit… Si je fais cela, il risque d'oublier son père, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant et en jetant un œil au garçonnet.

\- Je vous en supplie… Faites-le… Il ne doit pas se souvenir de ça… C'était horrible… Je vous en prie… Je vous en prie… répéta-t-elle, inconsolable.

\- Calmez-vous, demanda-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre bébé. Je vais le faire. Rassurez-vous. Il ne se rappellera de rien, lui promit-il ensuite.

\- Merci… soupira-t-elle en fermant ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Je vais d'abord vous monter à l'étage, tous les deux, décréta-t-il en se levant. Vous serez mieux dans un vrai lit », ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle et de la soulever dans ses bras.

Rogue la mena à l'étage et la coucha dans son propre lit puis il redescendit pour prendre le petit garçon et le plaça à côté de sa mère, qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.

« Prenez ça, ordonna-t-il en lui montrant une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

\- Vous effacez sa mémoire ? s'assura-t-elle encore.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Buvez », ajouta-t-il en approchant la fiole de ses lèvres et en lui faisant ingérer la potion.

Rogue observa la jeune femme rejoindre rapidement les bras de Morphée puis il reporta son attention sur le garçon.

Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Non, il devait savoir précisément ce qui s'était passé et qui étaient les responsables.

Il dégaina alors sa baguette magique, la pointa sur le front du petit et murmura :

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Severus pénétra facilement dans l'esprit du garçonnet et remonta quelques heures avant qu'Ella ne frappe désespérément à sa porte en pleine nuit.

…

Ella et Éric étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine et la jeune femme semblait réellement furieuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques avec les Mangemorts puisque tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu vas arrêter, Éric ! Et tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, je sais ce que je fais et tu n'as pas à me dire comment me comporter ! rétorqua le jeune homme, sourcils froncés.

\- Aucun risque ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Aucun risque ? Tu te moques de moi ? Bien sûr qu'il y a des risques ! Des risques énormes ! Ce sont des Mangemorts, pas des enfants de chœur !

\- Arrête de me faire la morale ! C'est moi qui subviens aux besoins de cette famille, pas toi ! Alors, laisse-moi faire comme je l'entends ! Si nous vivons aussi bien, c'est grâce à mon "trafic" comme tu l'appelles !

\- Alors, ça, c'est vraiment mesquin, Éric ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais travailler et tu m'as répondu que je devais rester à la maison pour élever les enfants !

\- C'est ainsi que mes parents m'ont éduqué ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Les temps changent ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, peu importe ! Donne-leur ce qu'ils veulent et dis-leur de partir, s'il te plaît ! Je n'aime pas savoir qu'ils sont dans la maison… ajouta-t-elle, craintive, en regardant vers la porte et en se frottant le bras.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ! Je veux ce qu'on m'a promis !

\- Et moi je veux que mon fils et mon mari soient en sécurité ! répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en prie, fais ce qu'ils te disent, on n'a pas besoin de cet argent… On en a suffisamment…

\- Non, c'est hors de question ! » refusa-t-il, catégorique, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine.

Il ôta le sortilège d'Impassibilité, ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

Severus vit à travers les yeux du petit garçon Ella souffler un bon coup pour tenter de se reprendre, essuyer grossièrement ses yeux, puis se diriger vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Elle se dirigea vers la buanderie et posa son fils sur un tapis de jeu avant de se mettre à repasser et replier magiquement le linge de sa famille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit son mari l'appeler depuis le salon :

« Ella ! Viens, s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il voulait et si les Mangemorts étaient finalement partis, elle posa sa baguette, reprit son enfant contre elle et se rendit dans le salon.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se figea en découvrant Éric à genoux devant les trois Mangemorts, que Rogue identifia comme étant Yaxley, Dolohov et Rowle, elle resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de son fils et ne les lâcha pas des yeux en essayant de garder son calme.

« Ton mari n'a pas accepté notre arrangement, chérie, déclara Dolohov qui le menaçait de sa baguette magique. Il est un peu suicidaire, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Je ne sais rien des affaires que vous entretenez avec Éric, répondit-elle, sincère. Je vous en prie, prenez ce que vous voulez et partez.

\- Non, ça ne va pas comme ça, ma belle, intervint Yaxley en secouant la tête. Ton homme nous a gravement offensés.

\- Il nous a pris pour des idiots, ajouta Rowle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses, déclara-t-elle alors. Je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Oh, bien tenté… Tu as l'air plutôt intelligente contrairement à lui, répondit Dolohov en désignant de la tête son mari qui était toujours à genoux.

\- Je ne veux pas de problèmes… murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est déjà trop tard… dit Yaxley en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

\- Mais ton mari va avoir le choix, décréta Dolohov en tirant sur les cheveux d'Éric pour lui faire relever la tête vers eux. Soit tu meurs maintenant, comme un homme, et on te promet de laisser ta femme et ton fils tranquilles, soit on te permet de filer mais ta petite famille va beaucoup souffrir avant de mourir, proposa-t-il en s'adressant au jeune homme.

\- Je… Je… balbutia Éric, pris de court, sous le regard terrifié de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas mourir… déclara-t-il finalement en baissant la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes de bégayement.

\- Ah ! se moquèrent les trois Mangemorts.

\- On dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot, ma jolie ! s'exclama Rowle en pouffant de rire.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, lopette ? » interrogea Yaxley.

Voyant son mari acquiescer vivement sans oser jeter un regard dans sa direction, Ella qui tremblait de tous ses membres en songeant à ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire subir à son fils et à elle, les implora, désespérée :

« Je vous en supplie ! Laissez notre fils partir avec lui ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Il… Il n'a que trois ans…

\- Non, ma belle ! Ton mari est un lâche et il a choisi de vous sacrifier pour sauver sa misérable peau ! rétorqua Dolohov.

\- Vas-y alors ! Pars, mauviette ! » ordonna Yaxley en le poussant dans le dos.

La jeune femme, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, observa son époux se relever et se diriger vivement vers la porte-fenêtre du salon avant de commencer à courir pour s'éloigner de là le plus vite possible, sans un regard en arrière.

Les trois Mangemorts le regardèrent détaler comme un lapin en riant grassement, en se tenant les côtes et en tapant du pied puis Dolohov se reprit le premier et ordonna à Rowle et à Yaxley :

« Descendez-le. »

Choquée, Ella les vit se lancer à sa poursuite, le rattraper rapidement et lancer deux sortilèges de Mort qui le firent s'écrouler au beau milieu de la pelouse de leur domaine.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant sa main devant les yeux de son enfant. Pourquoi ?

\- Il vous a lâchement abandonnés et tu pleures quand même pour lui ? demanda Dolohov, surpris. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Toi, par contre, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en passant sa main dans son cou, tu seras un dommage collatéral… Histoire que les petits cons de Sang-Pur et leurs familles ne pensent pas qu'on ne peut pas s'en prendre à eux.

\- Je vous en supplie, pas mon fils… Ne touchez pas à mon fils… implora-t-elle seulement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- OK… S'il reste bien sage, on ne lui fera rien… promit-il d'une voix horriblement douce et déplacée en un tel instant en voulant le lui ôter des bras.

\- Non… refusa-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vais le poser là, décréta-t-il en désignant un canapé de la tête. Histoire qu'il ne se prenne pas des coups par inadvertance… »

La jeune femme, effrayée et incertaine, observa dans les yeux l'homme, qui souriait dangereusement, regarda son fils, qui s'accrochait à elle, puis le laissa lui enlever des bras à contrecœur et le petit se mit aussitôt à pleurer en répétant _maman_.

Le Mangemort se contenta de le poser sur le fauteuil, comme il le lui avait dit, puis il revint vers elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête avec un rictus pervers.

« Je… Je suis enceinte… murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

\- J'ai vu. Pas de chance pour toi, répondit Dolohov. Je ne fais rien à celui-là, affirma-t-il en désignant son fils de la tête, mais pour l'autre, je ne peux rien te promettre… »

Ella hoqueta de terreur puis elle vit avec horreur les deux autres Mangemorts rappliquer avec le même rictus que le premier.

La scène qui suivit laissa Severus sans voix.

Ils n'y étaient vraiment pas allés de main morte avec elle et ils ne lui avaient épargné aucun supplice.

Il vit aussi comment son fils avait reçu le Doloris : en voulant porter secours à sa mère du haut de ses trois ans, terrifié par les horreurs qu'il voyait et entendait. Ella, qui était déjà bien amochée, parvint une fois encore à leur faire épargner son fils en leur demandant de le pétrifier afin qu'il ne soit pas dans leurs pieds, mais le petit resta néanmoins conscient et assista à tout, les yeux grands ouverts.

Une fois qu'ils jugèrent qu'elle avait eu son compte, les Mangemorts la laissèrent à demi-morte et gisant dans son sang et ils transplanèrent loin de là.

Après de nombreuses minutes passées à terre, Ella rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient, se redressa tant bien que mal en s'appuyant partout où elle le pouvait, partit chercher sa baguette magique en clopinant, mit sa cape autour d'elle et leva le sortilège de Christian avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de transplaner devant chez Rogue.

…

Severus sortit de l'esprit du garçon, choqué par tout ce qu'il avait vu, il observa la jeune femme dormir paisiblement grâce à la potion en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine, dirigea une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique sur le front du petit garçon et chuchota faiblement :

« Oubliette… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaire! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît ;-)_

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire d'Ella._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là tout courbaturé d'avoir dormi sur son canapé.

Il repoussa son plaid, passa en position assise, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses puis prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de se frotter les yeux durant plusieurs secondes. Il se leva ensuite en poussant un soupir, s'empara de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit la jeune femme discuter doucement avec son petit garçon, frappa brièvement pour annoncer sa venue puis entra sans attendre sa réponse.

Ella, qui était étendue dans son lit avec son fils, qui babillait en pointant du doigt tout ce qu'il voyait dans la chambre, à genoux tout près d'elle, leva son visage vers lui et sourit faiblement.

« Bonjour, Miss, déclara Rogue qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Comment… Heu… Comment vous sentez-vous ? interrogea-t-il, incertain.

\- Ça peut aller… dit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser un peu.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider, décréta-t-il en approchant d'elle et en la soutenant pour passer en position assise.

\- Merci.

\- Souffrez-vous encore beaucoup ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant le petit venir se blottir contre elle en l'observant de ses grands yeux d'enfant.

\- J'ai mal partout… » répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Rogue agita sa baguette et un flacon d'anti-douleur apparut aussitôt dans sa main. Il lui tendit la potion et elle la but d'une seule traite avant de lui rendre la fiole vide.

« Maman, c'est qui ? demanda le petit garçon, intrigué par le grand sorcier.

\- C'est un ami, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Un ami ? répéta-t-il, étonné, en observant sa mère, perplexe. À papa aussi ?

\- Oui, à papa aussi, acquiesça-t-elle simplement, lasse.

\- Et papa, il est où ? »

Voyant la jeune femme retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et essayer de ne pas craquer devant son fils, Severus se pencha vers eux et interrogea gentiment le garçon :

« Dis-moi, bonhomme, tu voudrais m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner de maman ?

\- Oh, oui ! approuva-t-il aussitôt en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Allez, viens alors ! » répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ella le regarda soulever son fils et le caler contre lui avant de plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens en formant silencieusement le mot "merci" sur ses lèvres. Severus hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce pour la laisser extérioriser une partie de son chagrin et de sa douleur.

.

Rogue revint avec le petit sur lui et un plateau qui lévitait devant eux environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard.

« J'a versé le jus d'oranges et j'a cassé les œufs tout seul, maman ! déclara le garçon, fier de lui, qui s'accrochait au cou du maître des potions.

\- C'est très bien, mon cœur, répondit la jeune femme, qui s'était reprise, en souriant.

\- Il en a mis plus à côté qu'autre chose, mais bon… marmonna Severus, à moitié convaincu, en le posant sur le lit.

\- Chut… Tu dis pas ça… rétorqua Christian en levant ses yeux vers lui et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Oh, non, pardon », rétorqua aussitôt le sorcier, amusé.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle embrassa son fils sur ses deux joues avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine et de demander à Rogue :

« Et vous, où est votre repas ?

\- J'ai mangé avec lui avant de vous monter votre plateau, la rassura-t-il alors, heureux de l'entendre rire.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Mangez maintenant, ordonna-t-il en désignant son petit-déjeuner. Vous devez reprendre des forces.

\- Restez près de moi, s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux et elle demanda encore en tapotant l'espace à sa droite :

« Asseyez-vous près de moi. »

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il fit finalement le tour du lit et s'installa à côté d'elle en étendant ses grandes jambes sur la couverture.

« Tu dois tout manger, maman, décréta le petit garçon en lui tendant un toast beurré. Sinon tu vas rester malade.

\- Oui, mon petit amour, approuva-t-elle en prenant le toast avant de mordre dedans.

\- Tu vas bientôt être toute guérie. Lui va s'occuper bien de toi », lui assura-t-il en pointant le sombre sorcier du doigt.

Ella se contenta de sourire en caressant la joue de son fils avant de déguster ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau sous le regard attentif de Severus, qui fronça les sourcils plus d'une fois pour l'inciter à tout manger.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle eut fini son repas, Rogue la débarrassa de son plateau, installa le petit garçon sur une couverture par terre en lui donnant une vieille peluche qu'il avait retrouvée pour l'occuper, lança un sortilège pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'ils se diraient par la suite puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour l'examiner.

« Merci de l'avoir oublietté aussi bien. Il se souvient de tout, excepté ce qui s'est passé hier. Et merci de vous occuper de lui et de moi de cette façon, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il regardait si ses plaies cicatrisaient correctement et si ses bleus s'estompaient.

\- Ce n'est rien… balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Si, c'est quelque chose… C'est même beaucoup…

\- Je vais devoir repasser avec la dictame et le baume, lui apprit-il en les faisant apparaître tout près d'eux.

\- Je… Je ne sens plus mon bébé bouger depuis hier… affirma-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- En repassant dessus, cette fois-ci, tout disparaîtra, dit-il sans relever sa phrase en commençant par les blessures de son visage.

\- Professeur ! insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne et en l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Mon bébé… »

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se décider à lui répondre.

« Les potions anti-douleur que je vous ai données vous empêchent de ressentir la moindre chose qui se passe dans votre corps. Elles peuvent aussi avoir un effet sédatif sur le fœtus, expliqua-t-il alors, voulant rester le plus optimiste possible.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours en vie ? Est-ce que son cœur bat encore ? questionna-t-elle, angoissée.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Vérifiez, exigea-t-elle.

\- Ella… tenta-t-il de la dissuader.

\- Je veux savoir ! l'interrompit-elle fermement.

\- Très bien », acquiesça-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique.

Il prononça l'incantation en se concentrant sur son ventre rond puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il déclara :

« Son cœur bat faiblement mais il bat toujours.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, soulagée.

\- Si elle est aussi courageuse, forte et déterminée que sa maman, ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit-il en posant doucement sa main sur son ventre et en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, affirma-t-elle alors en soutenant son regard.

\- Je suis legilimens. J'ai visionné le souvenir de votre fils avant de l'effacer de sa mémoire. »

La jeune femme détourna son regard en grimaçant mais Rogue lui fit de nouveau tourner son visage vers lui en prenant son menton entre ses doigts avant de déclarer :

« Quoi qu'aurait bien pu répondre votre mari, il serait mort et les Mangemorts vous auraient quand même torturés.

\- Je le sais… chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous avez été d'un courage exemplaire et vous êtes parvenue à les faire épargner votre fils. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

\- Je lui en veux ! Je lui en veux tellement pour ce qu'il a fait ! s'écria-t-elle en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! On n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! On vivait bien ! On était heureux ! C'est de sa faute et je le déteste ! explosa-t-elle, ses sentiments se déchainant soudainement dans de grands éclats de voix.

\- Chut… Chut… souffla-t-il contre son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je le déteste… répéta-t-elle encore plus faiblement en pleurant.

\- Non, vous savez que c'est faux… murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux et en la berçant légèrement.

\- Espèce d'abruti…

\- Ça, c'est correct », approuva Rogue en baissant son regard vers elle.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire, touchée qu'il tente de lui remonter le moral en de pareilles circonstances, et il posa ses fines lèvres sur son front pour la réconforter gentiment avant de poursuivre ses soins.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la jeune femme lui demanda, avant qu'il ne lui remette sa chemise de nuit :

« Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais prendre un bain, s'il vous plaît ? Je vous remercie pour les Récurvite mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me laver physiquement.

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Je comprends très bien… répondit-il aussitôt. Je vais faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire puis je vous aiderai à aller jusque-là.

\- Merci.

\- De rien », dit-il en partant vers la salle de bain.

Il revint vers elle quelques minutes plus tard et l'interrogea :

« Pensez-vous pouvoir vous lever et faire quelques pas ou dois-je vous porter ?

\- Vous n'allez pas savoir me porter… répondit-elle en se tournant pour sortir du lit tout en faisant une grimace de douleur.

\- Évidemment que je saurais vous porter, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Comment croyez-vous avoir fait le chemin depuis le pas de ma porte jusqu'au canapé hier soir ?

\- Par un sortilège de lévitation… proposa-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Soit vous sous-estimez ma force, soit vous surestimez votre poids. Dans les deux cas, cela ne me plaît pas, Miss Stuart », la gronda-t-il gentiment.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur son ventre rond, et Rogue décréta alors :

« Bien, je vous emmène jusque-là. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux puis il la souleva et la mena facilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il la déposa doucement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau.

« Alors, vous voyez bien ?

\- Oui, vous êtes plus fort que je ne le pensais… dit-elle, taquine.

\- Je vais considérer cela comme un compliment, décida-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin. Ça ira ? » interrogea-t-il encore.

Puis, remarquant qu'elle semblait hésiter, il proposa :

« Je ne veux surtout pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise mais je peux vous aider un peu, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je suis vraiment pitoyable… se désola-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il fermement. Miss Stuart, vous avez vécu des choses véritablement horribles hier, d'une cruauté et d'une violence sans nom. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie et il est logique que vous souffriez encore et que vous ne puissiez pas vous débrouiller seule dans un premier temps, expliqua-t-il sagement. Maintenant, je ne veux pas vous y obliger, je vous propose mon aide, c'est tout.

\- Oui, je… je veux bien un coup de main, Monsieur… approuva-t-elle finalement. Mais Christian… On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul.

\- Il est occupé, lui assura-t-il. Regardez », ajouta-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'un des murs de la salle de bain afin de le rendre transparent.

Ella put alors voir à travers le mur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vitre, que son enfant jouait tranquillement avec la peluche que Rogue lui avait donnée sur la petite couverture qu'il avait étendue à terre.

« Il ne craint rien. J'ai lancé des sortilèges pour sa sécurité et aussi pour me prévenir si jamais il se mettait à pleurer ou à chercher après vous. »

La jeune femme l'observa dans les yeux sans rien dire, abasourdie et profondément émue par tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux, et Rogue décréta en retroussant ses manches et en s'agenouillant à côté de la baignoire :

« Bon, allons-y, dans ce cas. »

Il lava doucement son corps meurtri comme un infirmier l'aurait fait pour son patient en évitant seulement sa poitrine et son sexe, qu'elle nettoya elle-même après qu'il lui eut passé l'éponge, puis il lui demanda en se redressant :

« Voulez-vous que je lave aussi vos cheveux ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement. Mais avant vous voulez bien les recouper ?

\- Vous ne les voulez plus longs ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non… répondit-elle en grimaçant et en frissonnant suite au souvenir des Mangemorts qui lui avaient dit _aimer les longs cheveux pour pouvoir tirer dessus pendant qu'ils baisaient_.

\- Pardon, je suis stupide, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en captant sa pensée.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas stupide, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je vous les recoupe à la longueur que vous aviez lors de votre dernière année à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Faites comme vous voulez… » dit-elle, indifférente, en haussant ses épaules.

Rogue s'empara alors de sa baguette magique et décida de lui faire le petit carré qu'elle avait en septième année. Il fit rapidement disparaître les cheveux qu'il avait coupés pour ne pas lui faire mal au cœur en les voyant par terre puis il entreprit de lui faire un shampoing.

Une fois cela fait, il vida l'eau, la sécha d'un sort, l'habilla d'une autre chemise à lui et la reprit dans ses bras pour venir la redéposer sur son lit.

« Merci pour tout, professeur, déclara-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- De rien, mais je suppose que vous vous doutez que j'ai un prénom, comme tout le monde, répondit-il en réagissant au terme "professeur" qu'elle venait d'employer une fois de plus.

\- Je suppose que oui, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Alors, faites-moi plaisir et utilisez-le donc.

\- D'accord… Severus », dit-elle avant de pouffer et d'ajouter en relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui : « Ça fait bizarre.

\- C'est une simple question d'habitude.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je vais avoir le temps de m'y habituer ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Alors que le maître des potions l'observait sans rien dire, le petit garçon remarqua soudain qu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre et il s'exclama en voyant sa mère et en grimpant sur le lit pour la rejoindre :

« Waw ! Maman, tu es la plus belle ! Tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant !

\- Merci, mon cœur ! répondit-elle en riant et en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir contre elle. Toi, tu es le plus gentil petit garçon, ajouta-t-elle en passant son index sur son nez, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux et rigoler.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire, décréta Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si jamais, vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.

\- D'accord, merci. »

.

Le soir venu, Severus, qui s'était assuré de pouvoir encore rester quelques jours chez lui pour s'occuper de la jeune femme et de son fils, monta une dernière fois à l'étage pour s'enquérir de leur santé avant d'aller lui-même se coucher dans son salon.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, se doutant que le petit de trois ans devait déjà dormir à cette heure-là, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce après avoir entendu la réponse d'Ella.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Christian dormait à poings fermés, blotti contre sa mère qui l'entourait d'un bras et caressait machinalement ses petits cheveux noirs tandis qu'il suçait son pouce. Il approcha légèrement du lit en prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit et déclara à voix basse :

« Je vais aller me coucher. Je voulais savoir si vous ne manquiez rien.

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je vous remercie.

\- Bon, très bien dans ce cas, répondit-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

\- Pro… Severus ? l'interpella-t-elle pour le retenir.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous ne voudriez pas… rester près de moi ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Vous voulez que je reste ici avec vous ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Cela vous rassurerait ?

\- Oui, beaucoup…

\- Vous voulez que… je dorme là ? s'assura-t-il pour être sûr qu'il comprenait bien, en désignant le lit du menton.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Cela ne va pas perturber votre fils, si jamais il se réveille et qu'il me voie couché auprès de vous ? interrogea-t-il encore.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'a que trois ans. Il ne sait pas ce qui se fait ou non. Si on lui dit qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal, il nous croira.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il finalement, toujours un peu hésitant. Je vais me changer », ajouta-t-il en partant vers la salle de bain.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama noir à manches longues, se dirigea vers son lit, souleva la couverture et s'y coucha à une distance respectable de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Voir le professeur Rogue en pyjama, c'est un concept plutôt étrange, avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, répliqua-t-il en repoussant la couette et en se tournant pour se lever du lit.

\- Non, je vous en prie ! le retint-elle, une nouvelle fois, en agrippant son bras. Pardon ! Je ne me moquais pas de vous. Je suis désolée… »

Severus fixa ses yeux bleu clair, toujours sourcils froncés, et elle ajouta, contrite :

« C'était complètement ridicule. Une réflexion stupide, même pas digne d'une gamine de quinze ans… Évidemment que vous êtes comme tout le monde et que vous portez un pyjama pour dormir. C'était idiot de ma part. Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Rogue l'observa encore quelques secondes sans rien dire en remarquant la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'il ne se lève réellement et qu'il ne parte, puis il se réinstalla contre la tête du lit en soupirant, remit la couverture sur ses jambes et déclara, moqueur :

« Après m'avoir vu à moitié dénudé à la fin de votre scolarité, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple pyjama pourrait vous faire cet effet-là… »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses et rebondies de la jeune femme, heureuse qu'il lui pardonne et accepte de rester tout près d'elle, et elle répliqua en plaisantant :

« J'ai toujours raffolé des beaux pyjamas noirs comme le vôtre.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir réagi de cette façon, répondit-il après avoir secoué légèrement la tête, amusé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Vous êtes la première à me voir habillé de la sorte…

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Vous ai-je jamais menti ? rétorqua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Non, mais…

\- Personne ne partage ma vie, donc c'est parfaitement logique.

\- Est-ce que c'est… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous froisser.

\- Allez-y, posez votre question, l'engagea-t-il d'un signe de tête.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de votre appartenance aux Mangemorts que vous ne voulez personne dans votre vie ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- En partie, oui… reconnut-il en hochant la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dissuadé d'espérer quoi que ce soit de plus, après notre moment passé ensemble, et que vous m'avez conseillé de retourner avec Éric ?

\- Oui, mais aussi et surtout parce que vous étiez amoureuse de ce jeune homme, avoua-t-il en l'observant dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne pensez jamais à vous ?

\- Rarement, en effet… répondit-il en haussant une épaule. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser entrer dans ma vie parce que mon monde est dangereux et que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Si, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, le contredit-elle.

\- Je suis un Mangemort qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore et qui dirige Poudlard en suivant les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara-t-il.

\- Vous êtes l'un de mes anciens professeurs qui m'a toujours prêté une oreille attentive, qui m'a réconfortée lorsque je me sentais mal, qui m'a donné des conseils avisés, qui est venu à mon mariage et a accepté de danser avec moi, qui m'a recueillie avec mon fils et qui m'a soignée et hébergée tout en s'occupant de mon petit garçon, alors que mon mari lui-même n'a même pas tenté de nous protéger et a préféré fuir pour sauver sa vie, dit-elle alors.

\- Vous m'attribuez de trop grands mérites…

\- Non, je dis la stricte vérité. En un jour à peine, vous avez fait plus pour Christian et moi qu'Éric ne l'a jamais fait au cours des cinq années qu'a duré notre mariage, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Vous n'étiez pas heureuse ? demanda-t-il, peiné pour elle.

\- Si, enfin, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mais ce n'était pas un mariage parfait… répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Aucun ne l'est. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… répliqua-t-elle, pensive.

\- Vous devriez dormir, il est tard, conseilla-t-il.

\- Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle en se renfonçant un peu dans les couvertures tout en jetant un œil à son fils qui dormait toujours tout contre elle.

\- Ça va, vous êtes bien installée ? s'assura-t-il en se couchant de son côté.

\- Oui, ça va, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit, Severus, ajouta-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Ella. »

.

Severus était encore resté trois jours entiers pour s'occuper d'Ella et de son fils mais, désormais, il fallait absolument qu'il retourne à Poudlard.

N'étant plus sous son étroite surveillance, les Carrow prenaient un peu trop de libertés à son goût et il devait vraiment rentrer au château pour protéger les élèves de ces deux dégénérés. En outre, la jeune femme se remettait plutôt bien de ses blessures et il pensait qu'elle était maintenant capable de se charger d'elle-même et de son petit garçon toute seule.

Il vint donc la trouver, en fin d'après-midi, pour lui expliquer qu'il devait repartir pour Poudlard.

« Je comprends, Severus, acquiesça-t-elle à la fin de ses explications. Vous devez y aller, les élèves ont besoin de vous. Christian et moi allons retourner chez nous.

\- Il en est hors de question, rétorqua-t-il fermement pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. Ella, je dois retourner au château mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous abandonne à votre sort pour autant. Je ne vais certainement pas prendre le risque de vous laisser retourner chez vous et que les Mangemorts repassent vous rendre une nouvelle visite.

\- Mais que… balbutia-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Je vous ai acheté des vêtements à Christian et à vous et je vais vous conduire tous les deux dans une maison de campagne dont personne ne connait l'existence et dont je suis l'unique Gardien du secret, décréta-t-il en lui expliquant ses intentions. Vous resterez là-bas avec tout le confort nécessaire et suffisamment de vivres et je passerai vous voir au moins une fois par jour.

\- Vous pensez que tout ça est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui, je ne peux pas vous laisser ici ni vous permettre de rentrer chez vous ni encore vous emmener avec moi au château… Une guerre se prépare, Ella, et je ne veux pas que vous ayez à la subir.

\- Une guerre ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Entre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix, oui, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Mais, vous, vous n'allez pas vous battre ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Il le faut…

\- Mais, non ! Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas… commença-t-elle à s'agiter, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chut… Calmez-vous… murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en essuyant de son pouce une perle salée qui avait débordé de ses paupières.

\- Mais, Severus…

\- Chut… répéta-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Tout ira bien pour vous, je vous en fais le serment, promit-il.

\- Oui, mais, et vous alors ?

\- Nous verrons bien… se contenta-t-il de répondre. Êtes-vous prête à partir ? demanda-t-il ensuite en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Heu… eh bien, oui, je suppose que oui…

\- Nous allons nous y rendre par cheminette, le transplanage est trop rude pour un enfant de trois ans et une femme enceinte, décréta-t-il. Tu viens sur moi, bonhomme ? interrogea-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès de Christian.

\- Oui ! » répliqua vivement le petit garçon, ravi, en tendant ses mains vers lui.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'âtre avec Ella qu'il tenait par la main.

« Nous allons y aller tous les trois en même temps. D'accord ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- Tu t'accroches bien à moi, bonhomme, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant au petit qui s'accrocha plus fortement à son cou tout en hochant la tête. Accrochez-vous aussi à moi », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme tandis qu'il prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main droite.

Ella acquiesça en faisant ce qu'il conseillait et, lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien serrés contre lui et qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas, il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et prononça distinctement _la maison dans les collines_ avant d'entourer la jeune femme de son bras droit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine pour la fin de notre histoire!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Severus avait conduit Ella et son fils dans sa maison de campagne, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence._

 _Voici donc la fin de cette brève histoire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Severus les avait bien installés dans sa maison de campagne, qui était une jolie petite chaumière isolée au beau milieu des highlands écossais, il avait directement déconnecté sa cheminée du réseau pour empêcher que quiconque puisse les trouver et il allait les voir en transplanant.

Christian avait sa propre chambre, dans laquelle le directeur des Serpentard avait disposé un lit d'enfant, une armoire avec quelques vêtements, des peluches et des jouets, et Ella occupait sa chambre à lui et ses habits étaient rangés dans sa propre penderie.

La petite maison était très fonctionnelle et leur donnait tout le confort dont ils avaient besoin, la jeune femme se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures et du choc psychologique qu'elle avait subi en voyant son mari se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et en subissant la torture et les abus des Mangemorts, et Severus leur rendait visite une fois par jour, comme il leur avait promis, leur apportant régulièrement de la nourriture ainsi que des nouvelles de Poudlard et passant un peu de temps en leur compagnie.

La jeune femme l'accueillait toujours avec un incroyable sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il venait et le garçonnet, qui avait apparemment développé de l'affection pour le sombre sorcier, se précipitait sur lui presque à chaque fois afin qu'il le soulève dans ses bras.

.

Un jour, alors qu'Ella lui avait demandé s'il ne voulait pas rester avec Christian afin qu'elle puisse prendre un bain toute seule, Severus, qui avait directement accepté et qui s'occupait du garçon depuis que sa mère était montée à l'étage, entendit le petit déclarer fermement, tandis qu'il jouait par terre avec ses petites autos :

« Tu sais, je crois que mon papa il reviendra pas.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda Rogue, surpris.

\- Maman et moi, on est tout seuls depuis longtemps. Papa, il est jamais parti en nous laissant comme ça, expliqua-t-il, pragmatique.

\- Où est-il à ton avis ? l'engagea-t-il à poursuivre de lui-même.

\- Tu dois pas le dire à maman, sinon elle va être triste, mais, moi, je crois qu'il est sûrement mouru… répondit-il alors. Il est parti au ciel, clarifia-t-il en levant ses yeux noirs vers lui.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Mais, toi, tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Si, un peu… répliqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est toi qui es mon papa maintenant », décréta-t-il avant de lui sourire.

Severus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, totalement abasourdi par les paroles du petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, et il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et de le serrer contre lui quand il se dirigea vers lui pour un câlin.

.

Ce soir-là, alors que Christian était couché et que Rogue songeait tout doucement à s'en aller pour rejoindre Poudlard et laisser la jeune femme se reposer, Ella, qui avait capté son intention, posa sa main sur la sienne pour le retenir et demanda :

« Restez encore un peu avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Il se fait tard, Ella, vous devriez aller dormir, conseilla-t-il après avoir observé sa main qui restait sur la sienne. C'est important pour vous et pour votre bébé.

\- Vous m'avez dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle était en pleine forme, objecta-elle.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus d'inquiétude à son sujet, acquiesça-t-il en souriant légèrement. Ce sera une belle petite fille aussi forte et courageuse que sa maman.

\- Restez, répéta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en se blottissant contre lui. Personne au château n'a besoin de vous à cette heure-ci, mais moi bien. »

Severus caressa tendrement ses cheveux, touché par ses paroles, et demeura assis sur le divan sans rien dire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Ella déclara tout à coup :

« J'ai entendu ce que Christian vous a dit tout à l'heure…

\- Vous étiez là ? interrogea-t-il, étonné, en baissant son regard sombre vers elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, répondit-il, hésitant. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer que, même si je veille sur vous deux, je ne suis pas son papa pour autant…

\- Non, je ne veux pas lui dire ça, refusa-t-elle. Il vous aime beaucoup et… moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens.

\- Ella, je… soupira-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Severus, embrassez-moi, l'interrompit-elle, suppliante.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, répéta-t-il en fermant les paupières et en songeant qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas à la guerre à venir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire ni ce dont vous tentez de me protéger mais c'est déjà trop tard, Severus, je vous aime, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Non, ne dites pas ça, la supplia-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- C'est la vérité…

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que c'est encore pire…

\- Pourquoi ? Vous, vous ne m'aimez pas ?

\- Hum… Comment pourrais-je ne pas vous aimer, Ella ? rétorqua-t-il après avoir émis un petit rire nerveux. Si vous avez une idée, dites-le-moi car j'ai essayé mais cela s'est avéré impossible… avoua-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux sombres.

\- Quel est le problème dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous aimer parce que j'aurais bien trop peur de vous perdre. Et si j'ai peur de cela, alors je ne pourrais pas remplir la mission qui est la mienne… expliqua-t-il brièvement. Si j'échoue, tout le monde magique et non magique en pâtira…

\- Embrassez-moi, demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'accrochant à sa nuque et en se collant contre lui. Je vous en prie…

\- Je… tenta-t-il vainement de protester en sentant sa détermination flancher. Vos lèvres avaient un goût de groseilles… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se rappelant de leurs baisers.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir si c'est toujours le cas ? susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Si… » reconnut-il, vaincu, en l'encerclant de ses bras tandis qu'elle déposait ses lèvres rebondies et sucrées sur ses fines lèvres.

Severus profita longuement de ses chastes petits baisers en la serrant tout contre lui et en caressant doucement son dos avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent et ne se mêlent à leur étreinte pour leur plus grand plaisir.

À la fois sucrée et acidulée, elle goûtait toujours les groseilles, songea-t-il en souriant contre sa bouche avant de rouvrir ses yeux noirs pour les plonger dans son regard océan.

Les yeux brillants de la jeune femme l'enveloppèrent dans une douce caresse et le détaillèrent comme s'il était l'homme le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais vu et aimé, ce qui affola les sens de Rogue et le toucha au plus profond de son âme.

C'était lui et uniquement lui qu'elle voyait, lui qu'elle aimait, lui qu'elle embrassait, lui qu'elle touchait, lui qu'elle étreignait, lui qu'elle désirait de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Il la croyait sans peine, il la savait sincère et, ça, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais éprouvée…

Il se leva doucement du fauteuil et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui offrit un baiser avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule et il monta les escaliers pour la mener à l'étage.

Là, il la posa précautionneusement sur le lit, comme si elle était le fardeau le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais eu entre ses mains, et il enleva ses lourds et sombres vêtements de sorcier avant de se coucher à ses côtés lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que son caleçon.

Ella l'accueillit auprès d'elle en caressant son torse et ses bras et elle demanda à voix basse :

« C'est à cause de cette marque que tu n'as pas voulu te déshabiller la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Cette horrible marque de malheur… Mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas un Adonis.

\- Je t'aime exactement comme tu es, Severus, et, à mes yeux, tu es beau », déclara-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne résista pas à ces mots si doux et il fondit une nouvelle fois sur sa petite bouche pulpeuse pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en faufilant ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit pour caresser les courbes délicieuses de son corps.

Il se débarrassa assez rapidement de son vêtement qui entravait leurs mouvements et décida de poursuivre ses caresses mais aussi de poser ses fines lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce et satinée, faisant se dresser la pointe de ses seins gonflés par le désir et par le lait qu'ils contenaient déjà et provoquant la chair de poule à l'ensemble de son corps.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour contempler comme elle était belle, la jeune femme se redressa sur ses genoux, le poussa légèrement pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos et lui ôta son caleçon tout en prodiguant des caresses à son ventre et à ses jambes.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il en tenant son bras tandis qu'elle l'enjambait pour se placer au-dessus de lui sur ses cuisses. Je pourrais très bien me contenter de nos baisers et de nos caresses, ajouta-t-il, prévenant, en songeant à sa récente agression physique.

\- Moi pas, répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Je t'aime et je veux te sentir en moi. Et ce que nous faisons là n'a rien à voir avec ce que ces espèces de brutes ont fait », expliqua-t-elle avant de placer sa verge contre son entrée et de descendre sur lui en gémissant doucement.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui mena la danse, comme la fois précédente, Severus profitant des sons qu'elle émettait, du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et des exquises sensations qu'elle lui procurait en bougeant sur lui à des rythmes variés.

Il la sentit bientôt se contracter autour de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de son buste, la vit rejeter sa tête en arrière et l'entendit pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres au moment où lui-même laissait éclater son orgasme en se répandant dans son ventre rond et en serrant ses fesses entre ses mains.

Elle descendit de lui, à bout de souffle et il la recouvrit de l'édredon avant de l'entourer de ses grands bras et de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu restes encore un peu avec moi ? l'implora-t-elle en relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Oui, je reste. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses, j'ai besoin de toi, lui confia-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

\- Dors, ma chérie, lui conseilla-t-il avant d'embrasser son front une nouvelle fois.

\- Quand je me réveillerai, tu ne seras plus là… devina-t-elle, clairvoyante.

\- Non, confirma-t-il, sincère. Mais je reviendrai, rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher… » lui promit-il fermement.

 _._

 _Nuit du 1_ _er_ _au 2 mai 1998…_

Severus était désespéré.

Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Potter pour lui transmettre ses souvenirs afin de l'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais, en plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir Ella une dernière fois.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite…

La présence de Potter dans l'école, Minerva, Pomona et Filius qui se liguent contre lui pour le pousser à partir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rassemble ses troupes pour marcher sur Poudlard, les combats, les sorts qui volent en tous sens, son ordre de le rejoindre dans la Cabane hurlante…

Son explication sur la raison pour laquelle la baguette de sureau ne lui obéit pas pleinement, le léger regret qu'il éprouve à le tuer, Nagini qui fond sur lui pour lui lacérer la gorge…

Rogue souffrait terriblement.

Ce n'était pas tellement le venin qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines à mesure que les secondes passaient ni la plaie béante qu'il avait au cou mais plutôt le fait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir, de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse à l'avenir qui lui tordait les entrailles et déchirait son cœur en un millier de morceaux…

Il n'avait pratiquement plus de force et pouvait à peine bouger.

Il eut un rictus de mépris pour lui-même car, dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, se trouvaient une fiole de Régénération sanguine ainsi qu'un antipoison, mais il n'était même plus capable de tendre la main vers celles-ci pour les déboucher et les porter à ses lèvres.

Il allait mourir comme un chien, seul dans cette misérable cabane, Ella allait être anéantie et Potter allait sûrement se faire tuer par Lord Voldemort. Toutes ces années passées à le protéger et à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour racheter son erreur n'auraient servi à rien.

Severus ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Il était transi de froid, l'odeur métallique de son sang agressait ses narines et lui donnait la nausée, ses mains et ses pieds commençaient à s'engourdir et sa tête à lui tourner. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre…

Avant de se laisser emporter par la mort, il décida alors de penser à ses meilleurs souvenirs : sa rencontre avec Lily dans le parc près de chez lui, leur entrée à Poudlard, leur longue et belle amitié, l'arrivée en première année d'une petite fille pleine de gaité dans sa maison de Serpentard, les sourires qu'elle lui offrait et sa bonne humeur tout au long de sa scolarité, sa métamorphose en une magnifique jeune femme pleine de charmes et toujours aussi pétillante, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble dans ses cachots lors de sa dernière année, son baiser sur sa joue dans les couloirs quelques jours plus tard, leur danse lors de son mariage, son petit garçon qui décrète que c'est lui son père désormais, l'aveu des sentiments d'Ella, ses étreintes, ses sourires, son amour…

Soudain, un bruit lui parvint de derrière le mur et il vit des caisses en carton bouger avant de voir débarquer dans la pièce Potter, Granger et Weasley, couverts de terre, de crasse et de sang, baguettes pointées en avant.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il n'allait pas mourir en vain. Il allait pouvoir accomplir sa mission.

Il demanda alors à Potter d'approcher et de récolter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et contenaient tous les souvenirs qui lui seraient utiles pour vaincre Voldemort. Il y avait aussi probablement des souvenirs plus personnels, liés à Ella et Christian, mais qu'importe, il ne savait pas les trier dans son état. Il lui dit de les mettre dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Potter, qui comprimait sa plaie à l'aide de sa main, acquiesça et s'apprêta à le laisser mais Granger lui intima de ne pas bouger. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son professeur de potions, qui n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour parler, et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama Weasley, les yeux comme des ronds de flan.

\- Il a sûrement prévu quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il meure ainsi ! déclara-t-elle vivement en continuant ses recherches.

\- C'est un traître ! L'assassin de Dumbledore !

\- Il vient de donner ses souvenirs à Harry ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde se trompe sur son compte ! rétorqua-t-elle. Ah ! Voilà ! » ajouta-t-elle, victorieuse en brandissant les deux flacons.

La jeune fille déboucha d'abord la fiole de Régénération sanguine, qu'elle lui fit aussitôt avaler, puis elle lui donna l'antipoison quelques secondes plus tard.

Bravo, Granger. Je n'ai peut-être pas perdu totalement mon temps avec vous, finalement, songea Severus, dont les idées se refaisaient plus claires.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on y aille, décréta soudain Harry.

\- Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins devant le bureau de Dumbledore quand je serai certaine qu'il va bien.

\- OK, comme tu veux », approuva Harry en partant avec Ron sur ses talons.

La Gryffondor sortit ensuite d'un petit sac en perles un flacon d'essence de dictame dont elle badigeonna la plaie ouverte dans son cou, employa l'un ou l'autre sortilège puis lui fit un bandage avec un morceau de sa propre chemise qu'elle avait déchirée.

« Professeur Rogue ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant tout doucement reprendre des couleurs. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait tout ce qu'il fallait ? questionna-t-elle encore d'une voix aigüe, angoissée.

\- Bon sang, Granger… répondit-il d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils. Cessez de crier ainsi, je ne suis pas sourd…

\- Oh ! Professeur, vous allez bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- GRANGER ! gronda-t-il pour la faire reculer.

\- Pardon, Monsieur, excusez-moi, répliqua-t-elle, contrite. Ai-je bien fait ce qu'il fallait, professeur ?

\- Bien sûr que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, insupportable Je-Sais-Tout… répondit-il en essayant de se redresser légèrement tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ne bougez pas trop, Monsieur ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

\- Arrêtez de me materner ! Allez plutôt proposer vos services à vos deux crétins d'amis, conseilla-t-il alors. Sans vous, je doute que Monsieur Potter ait pu aller aussi loin. »

Alors qu'Hermione plissait son nez en réfléchissant à ses paroles et en se disant qu'il venait de lui faire au moins deux compliments d'affilée, Severus décréta :

« Allez ! Partez ! Je dois transplaner pour rejoindre quelqu'un.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner dans votre état, professeur ! Vous risqueriez de vous désartibuller et de ne pas atteindre votre destination », rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Comme Rogue grognait dans sa barbe et marmonnait des choses a priori pas vraiment sympathiques, la jeune fille lui proposa :

« Je peux vous emmener là où vous voulez aller, Monsieur. Du moment que ce n'est pas chez des Mangemorts… ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je veux aller chez un Mangemort, Granger ? interrogea-t-il sèchement en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Non, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Severus se tut durant plusieurs secondes et Hermione exigea alors :

« Dites-moi où vous voulez aller, Monsieur. Je vous y conduis. »

Le maître des potions planta alors ses yeux noirs dans ceux noisette de la jeune fille et lui décrivit simplement pour qu'elle puisse trouver le bon endroit :

« _La maison dans les collines_. C'est une petite chaumière isolée dans les highlands écossais à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. C'est là que je veux aller.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, résolue. Allons-y », ajouta-t-elle en prenant fermement le bras de son professeur dans sa main avant de transplaner.

Rogue reconnut immédiatement sa maison et ses alentours lorsque Granger les fit atterrir.

« C'est ici, professeur ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est ici, acquiesça-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne. Allez-y, c'est bon, décréta-t-il en marchant péniblement vers l'entrée.

\- Attendez ! Je vais vous aid…

\- Severus ! » s'exclama Ella en ouvrant vivement la porte et en accourant auprès de lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Le directeur des Serpentard réceptionna la jeune femme et la serra contre lui malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait toujours dans son corps, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la Gryffondor, qui s'était interrompue et les observait, bouche bée.

« J'ai eu si peur de ne pas te voir venir ! J'étais sûre qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Je me suis dit que je ne te reverrai jamais plus ! déclara-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé, Ella, répondit-il en l'éloignant légèrement de lui pour contempler son visage. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans des états pareils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton cou ? demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète, en remarquant son pansement de fortune.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça va s'arranger… la rassura-t-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer, décréta-t-il ensuite en essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

\- Heu… Ça ira, professeur ? demanda Hermione, qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

\- Oui, Granger, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Allez donc aider vos amis à sauver le monde, ordonna-t-il, sarcastique.

\- D'accord, Monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Granger ! la rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Merci », déclara-t-il seulement, sincère.

Hermione sourit, contente qu'il l'ait remerciée, puis elle disparut devant leurs yeux.

« Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé, Severus, le pressa Ella, soucieuse.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, ma chérie », lui promit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _._

 _8 ans plus tard…_

« PAPA !

\- Par Merlin, Christian ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas crier ainsi ! déclara Severus, sourcils froncés, en arrivant dans la chambre du garçon et en entendant ses filles glousser plus loin. J'arrive mais je ne vole pas !

\- Mais c'est Eileen et Grace ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter ! répliqua son fils en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tes sœurs ont encore fait ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- J'essaie de faire ma valise mais elles viennent tout le temps dans ma chambre pour ressortir les affaires que j'y mets ! expliqua-t-il, boudeur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, ne t'énerve pas comme ça… le tempéra sagement Severus.

\- Oui, mais, moi, je dois prendre le Poudlard Express demain et je ne serai jamais prêt, si elles continuent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras prêt, mon grand, le rassura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Papa… protesta-t-il en le repoussant légèrement sans trop de conviction. Arrête, je suis grand…

\- Les grands garçons ne pleurnichent pas à cause des blagues de leurs petites sœurs, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pa' ! » s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Rogue se mit à rire de la mine scandalisée de son fils et lui demanda ensuite :

« Où est maman ? Je pensais qu'elle t'aidait à faire ta valise.

\- Elle est allée chercher mes chaussures dans la buanderie.

\- D'accord. Continue de faire ta malle, je vais parler à tes sœurs », décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'homme se rendit alors dans la chambre de sa cadette, d'où provenaient les gloussements, et il y découvrit ses deux petites filles, qui riaient, les mains devant leurs bouches, couchées sur le lit en balançant leurs pieds.

« Alors, mes princesses ? Vous embêtez votre grand-frère ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Non, papa, c'est même pas vrai, répondit Eileen, sa fille de huit ans, en se redressant sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, Christian, il perd ses affaires, tout seul, approuva énergiquement Grace, la benjamine, du haut de ses cinq ans, en imitant sa sœur.

\- Oh, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par vos petits visages d'ange ! s'exclama-t-il en les observant à tour de rôle. Je connais cet air-là, votre mère a exactement le même, bande de chipies ! ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le lit pour les prendre toutes les deux dans ses grands bras.

\- Ah ! Papa, non ! protesta Eileen, amusée, en se contorsionnant.

\- Papa, arrête ! Tu fais des guilis ! s'écria la petite Grace en riant de bon cœur.

\- Alors, coquines, dites-moi pourquoi vous embêtez Christian ! exigea-t-il en les chatouillant, une fille de chaque côté de lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! approuva sa cadette en rigolant toujours, à bout de souffle. Mais arrête alors ! Je ne saurais pas parler sinon.

\- Oui, arrête, papa ! Sinon je vais faire pipi, moi ! » acquiesça la benjamine, les joues roses et les cheveux en bataille.

Severus consentit à stopper ses chatouilles, embrassa ses filles sur le front, s'assit correctement sur le lit en les entourant chacune d'un bras et baissa son regard sombre vers elles deux.

« Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ? questionna-t-il, attentif.

\- C'est juste pour rire, c'est tout, expliqua la plus grande. Lui aussi, il s'amuse tout le temps à nous embêter.

\- Non, c'est même pas vrai ! protesta la petite, scandalisée par le mensonge de sa sœur. C'est pas vrai, papa ! ajouta-t-elle en observant son père de ses yeux bleu clair.

\- Oh, mais chut, toi ! exigea Eileen en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Eileen, laisse-la parler, la gronda gentiment Severus. Vas-y, ma puce, dis-moi pourquoi dans ce cas, engagea-t-il Grace à continuer.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne veut pas que Christian s'en aille à Poudlard. On veut qu'il reste avec nous, avoua-t-elle alors.

\- T'es une moucharde ! maugréa la fillette de huit ans.

\- Non, même pas vrai ! objecta l'autre. C'est notre papa ! Il faut toujours dire la vérité à papa et à maman ! affirma-t-elle énergiquement.

\- Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre ta sœur, Eileen, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de ça. »

Puis remarquant qu'elles ne disaient plus rien, semblant perdues dans leurs pensées, il ajouta en frottant légèrement leurs bras :

« Hé, les filles, Christian ne part pas pour toujours, vous savez. Il grandit et c'est normal qu'il aille à Poudlard. Vous aussi vous irez lorsque vous aurez onze ans.

\- Oui, mais on ne le verra plus avant longtemps, objecta Grace en levant vers lui son petit visage triste.

\- Il reviendra pour chaque vacance, leur promit Severus.

\- Oui, mais il ne sera pas là quand on rentre de l'école moldue, affirma Eileen, peinée.

\- Je suis certain qu'il vous enverra très souvent des lettres pour vous donner de ses nouvelles, rétorqua-t-il alors. Ce n'est pas pour rien que votre mère et moi lui avons offert un hibou pour son anniversaire.

\- Il va me manquer très fort… murmura la benjamine en serrant son père dans ses bras.

\- À moi aussi, confirma la plus grande en faisant la même chose.

\- Il va nous manquer à tous, mes princesses. Alors, justement, au lieu de l'embêter, si vous l'aidiez plutôt à faire sa valise ? proposa-t-il. Comme ça, vous passerez le plus longtemps possible avec lui avant qu'il ne prenne le train demain.

\- Il ne va pas vouloir de nous, après tout ce qu'on a sorti de sa malle… déclara Eileen en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Si, venez ! » intervint soudain Christian qui était penché dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux sœurs levèrent leur tête vers leur frère, surprises et heureuses, et celui-ci poursuivit :

« Maman m'a expliqué pourquoi vous faisiez ça. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, les terreurs. Alors, vous venez ?

\- Oui, on vient, on vient ! s'exclama Grace, enthousiaste en sautant du lit pour rejoindre son grand frère.

\- OK, j'arrive, approuva également Eileen.

\- Tu viens aussi, papa ? demanda Christian.

\- Bien sûr, mon grand, je viens », acquiesça-t-il en se levant du lit.

Ils passèrent tous les cinq leur après-midi à faire la malle de Christian et à vérifier qu'il avait tout et était prêt pour le lendemain puis Severus invita toute sa petite famille à aller manger une énorme glace sur le Chemin de Traverse en guise de dîner.

.

Ce soir-là, alors que Rogue se glissait dans les draps pour rejoindre son épouse, Ella déclara, ironique, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses grands bras :

« Super idée pour le dîner. Sain, équilibré, pas trop sucré… Je te félicite.

\- Tu as adoré, comme les enfants, avoue, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré, confirma-t-elle en rigolant. C'était vraiment génial, ils étaient tous les trois aux anges. C'était super pour fêter le départ de Christian à Poudlard.

\- J'ai parfois de bonnes idées.

\- Toujours, tu veux dire, le corrigea-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Tu es un super papa, un mari formidable et je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, et c'est toi qui as fait de moi ce que je suis », répliqua-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou et en déplaçant sa main pour aller caresser sa poitrine.

Alors que la jeune femme soupirait de plaisir en répondant à ses caresses et à ses baisers, ils entendirent soudain une petite voix ensommeillée déclarer :

« Papa, maman, j'arrive pas à dormir… »

Ils s'interrompirent aussitôt tous les deux et levèrent la tête pour voir Grace, debout au pied de leur lit, avec son lapin en peluche dans ses bras. Après un bref regard de concertation, Ella s'écarta de Severus et répondit :

« Viens, ma chérie. Mets-toi entre nous deux.

\- Merci, maman, dit la petite fille en grimpant sur le lit et en venant s'installer entre ses parents.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, ma puce ? demanda Severus en caressant son petit nez.

\- Sais pas, moi, j'arrive pas, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

\- C'est toujours à cause du départ de Christian ? » demanda-t-il, clairvoyant.

La petite fille hocha la tête affirmativement et Severus échangea un regard de connivence avec Ella, qui haussa la voix pour appeler leurs deux autres enfants :

« Eileen ! Christian ! Venez ! Réunion de famille ! »

Rogue s'empara de sa baguette, qu'il posait toujours sur sa table de chevet à côté de lui, et il lança un sortilège pour étirer le lit afin qu'ils puissent se mettre tous les cinq dedans sans être trop à l'étroit, puis il vit son fils et sa fille arriver dans la chambre dans leur pyjama.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eileen, en se frottant un œil.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de réunion de famille ? interrogea Christian, perplexe, avant de remarquer la taille du lit. Oh ! On dort tous les cinq ? questionna-t-il alors vivement, réjoui.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama Eileen.

\- Oui, venez, tous les deux, approuva Severus. Grace n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Et on a décidé qu'on devait tous profiter de Christian jusqu'au bout, ajouta Ella. Mets-toi au milieu de nous tous, mon chéri. »

Le garçon grimpa sur le lit pour se placer au centre, suivi de sa sœur qui s'installa à sa droite, tout près de son père, tandis que Grace était à sa gauche près de sa mère.

« Ça va ? Tout le monde est content ? s'assura Severus en se réinstallant correctement dans la couverture.

\- Oui, papa ! prononcèrent-ils de concert.

\- Bon, très bien. Dormez, maintenant, bande de crapules, décréta-t-il en soupirant tandis qu'ils pouffaient de rire.

\- Bonne nuit, mes amours, déclara Ella.

\- Bonne nuit, maman ! Bonne nuit, papa ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Bonne nuit, mes enfants. »

Grace et Eileen entourèrent leur frère de leurs bras, Ella se rapprocha de Grace et mit un bras sur tous ses enfants et Severus étendit son grand bras sur celui de sa femme, qu'il caressa de son pouce, pour tous les encercler dans son étreinte.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous trouvez que j'ai bien fait d'écrire une suite au premier chapitre ;-)_

 _Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: Rogue a épousé Ella quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard, il a adopté Christian et il a reconnu Eileen pour qu'ils portent tous les deux son nom. Ils ont ensuite eu Grace ensemble trois ans plus tard._ _Quant à Dolohov, Rowle et Yaxley, ils ont été arrêtés par les Aurors et ils passent joyeusement le reste de leurs jours dans une cellule miteuse à Azkaban en compagnie de sympathiques Détraqueurs… :-D_

 _Merci encore d'avoir lu et commenté!_

 _Sûrement à une prochaine!^^_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
